The invention relates to an aircraft cabin area comprising a door aisle and an aircraft monument arrangement, to an aircraft comprising said aircraft cabin area and to a method for operating such an aircraft.
For accommodating trolleys suitable for holding supply goods for passengers in an aircraft cabin, modern commercial aircraft are usually equipped with monuments providing respective receiving modules for securely holding the trolleys when these are not used during service times. Such monuments require valuable cabin space which may otherwise be used for additional passenger seats.